


My First & His Only

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018), Erik Killmonger - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Black Panther - Freeform, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Marriage Proposal, redeemed erik killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: Characters: Erik Killmonger x Chubby AA femaleContent: Fluff & Smut, Smut & Fluff Redeemed!Erik Feels!Erik Protective!Erik Funny!Erik SoftBoi!Erik Romantic?ErikA/N: This also contains body image issues, eating disorder and fat shaming triggers & a physical altercation & This song for her, this song for him & quote inspired me too. Light choking, ANGST, we’re using some Xhosa bih and of course daddy kink. Please forgive the lateness of this post…





	My First & His Only

**Author's Note:**

> Concept: You started dating a young man by the name of Erik Stevens for 4 years, saying he’s “rough around the edges” is a HUGE understatement. He rarely talks and when he does he practically insults EVERYBODY, especially white people. But when you go to his apartment he’s a completely different man… He cooks, cleans, he’s obsessed with anime (especially Naruto & My Hero Acadimia) and he actually smiles and laughs like a total goof, even more so around you. He has his moments, especially when the news is on, but he’s always extra gentle with you. He himself couldn’t explain it, but you are a virgin. You never told him, in fact you lied saying you’re celibate every time he came too close and he backed off every time. You even sleep on the couch when you spend the night just so you don’t seem like you weren’t entertaining any ideas. No one gets why he has you so sprung, except you and that’s how you liked it. You’re fifth year anniversary with him is nearing and you think it’s time to make him the one. You’re nervous, but ready. Ready to please him and be pleased by him for the very first time. We start on the morning of the anniversary…

##  _**Mning:** _

“Good morning sleepy head.” I smirked looking down at my love while he wipes the sleep from his eyes shirtless in his bed. Then I walked over to the stove wearing one of my oversized T-shirts and some shorts I left here a few nights ago making breakfast for us.

“Smells good.” His sleepy voice danced in my ear as he kissed my neck and hugged on my plush waist. “What you cooking for me today?” He obnoxiously licked his lips. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to him.

“I made eggs, home fries, beef sausage, turkey bacon, the waffles are almost done & I already set up the fruit and orange juice for you and apple juice for me. I would’ve made pancakes, but you’re out of batter. I’ll buy some today.” I answered while shifting my attention between burners on the stove.

Then I heard “[We don’t love em’](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F9PvNjmthnR4&t=NGMyYWVkNWY4N2U0M2M5ZjhhZjExNzQxMDExOTE5MjliY2NhYTljOCwyMTM0ZDAzYTkyZTcyMzYyZGYxMTMxYjAyZWVlOGQ4YThlODM3M2Nj)” playing on my Beats pill and I just got to twerking like it ain’t shit & Erik  _definitely_  noticed. “Ayyyye, I’m on that!” Erik shot up & started dancing with me. He was acting a whole fool with me and we enjoyed every second of it.

“Damn girl, a man will never leave home hungry or twerked on messing around with you.” He responded smiling. I giggled at him as he sat back down.

I always loved it when he smiled, he always had a gorgeous smile. The kind, gentle spirit he was a little secret between the two of us. “I know that’s right, so you better treat me real good.” I swerved my hips to the side to look back at him. “Or else…” I raised my eyebrow at him.

He snickered like a child at my “attitude”. “Ok, ok Y/N. You got it.” He raised both hands up in defeat. “Go wash up, I’m almost done.” I demanded. “One day you gon let me cook for you.” He followed. “Why? So you can burn the whole block down?! Uhh, I think the fuck not!” I furrowed my brow.

“WHAT?! Girl, I got SKILLS. Stop tryna play me.” He placed his hands on his chest. “Erik, you couldn’t even work the toaster I bought you.” I side eyed him. “Ay, That contraption was the spawn of Satan. It had a whole damn mind of its own.

All a toaster needs is ONE or two buttons TF it had all that extra shit for?!” “Aight, whatever.” I rolled my eyes at him hard. He then ran up on me and tickled my sides and playfully squeezed my hips till I cried.

“Stoooooppppp, you gonna make me burn itttttttt…” he kissed me hard on my cheek as he chuckled and he walked off into the bathroom.

I finished getting the food ready and fixed both your plates and set the table up like something outta Martha Stewart. He came out looking extra delicious and he knew it the way he bit his lip at me and swaggered his way to the dining table & sat down.

“Damn you look sexy Y/N, I wish I could eat you instead of this food.” He bit his bottom lip and raised an eyebrow at me. I put my hands on my hips and turned to him. “Now Erik, you already know I–“ “Yeah I know, you’re celibate. Sorry babe, I’m not used to being without it y’know.” He shrugged.

“But that’s ok, I don’t need it to be in love with you Y/N. You are so beautiful, smart, funny and thoughtful.” I looked up at him with a warm smile. “I’m in love with you too Erik. Shit.” I kept my smile plastered on. He then hopped out his seat and caressed my face and kissed my lips gently.

“Let’s eat baby girl, I’ll show why I love you all throughout today. You’ll never forget this day.” “Neither will you.” I responded. He kissed my forehead and smiled at me as we sat down to eat.

“When you finish getting ready, I’m going to take you shopping for some clothes and you better pick out something sexy for tonight too.” He started chowing down on the waffles and sausages.

I idly stared at this man ravaging this food like he just discovered seasoning on meat. “Slow. the fuck. down. Breathe.” I kept staring. He looked up with his mouth full of food that filled both cheeks. He chewed slower to consume his meal and then after he scarfed down his OJ he let out a super obnoxious burp.

“You’re disgusting.” I got slightly offended. “And you’re not eating.” He looked down at my plate, not even a ¼ eaten. He furrowed his brow. “Are you doing it again?” He interrogated. “W-What do you mean?” I sheepishly asked. “Y/N stop playing with me, you’re avoiding to eat again aren’t you?” My eyes avoided his looking straight at the floor. “Look at me.” leaning forward with both arms crossed on the table.

“Look at me, Y/N.” He swiftly approached me with his hand under my chin made me face him in the most startling, but softest of motions. He saw the sadness in my eyes as he looked into them, he couldn’t help but to mirror me.

“Baby.” He spoke nothing more than a whisper. “You cannot keep doing this to yourself, you need to eat. Especially today cause we got so much to do to get ready for tonight.” I was still feeling melancholy, what in hell did I do to deserve him? God.

He lifted my chin and pecked my lips with a sweet kiss. “Imma feed you, scoot over.” He sat down in the chair placed next to me and he started gathering the contents of my plate together. “Oh no baby, you don’t have to do that.” He looked at me warmly. “Ay, no Queen of mine is missing any meals.

You gon finish this plate or at least a lot of it.” He chuckled. “I’m here to serve and provide for my Goddess. That’s what me as a man, all men is really and truly here for. Not that make money than everybody shit or that bossing females around shit. More like her strength, her pillar, her support system, her 80% when she at 20%. Y’know?”

I was sitting there amazed at the mentality of this man, why doesn’t he express himself like this in public? His switch up was always baffling to me. He started to feed me & I ate my food. The way he fed me, it was with such care and consideration. It’s like he cares for my overall well being, even if I didn’t look like the other girls that would openly throw themselves at him.

He would pay them no mind, but instantly light up at the sight of me and  _only_ me. He may have his moments, but I love this man and who better to take my virginity than him. He will get to know & explore all of me by the end of the night…

##  _**Afternoon:** _

****

“Y/N, let’s go in here… I know you love this store.” Erik was tugging at my waist. “Torrid?! Umm, yeah I do. But they’re so expensive, I already got so much from rue21 & forever 21. You don’t have to spend so much money on me.” I pleaded with him.

“Money has never been an issue for me, if my Goddess wants it… she gon get it. And don’t ever talk about money with me, let me concern myself with that; let’s go.” He opened the door to let me in and he followed after, once again he was stern looking and cold.

I paid it no attention when I looked at the dresses section. I was going through the racks until I heard… “Hi, did you guys need anything?” The store employee asked while looking at Erik up and down, failing to hide herself biting her bottom lip at him.

“We just looking.” Erik responded emotionlessly. “Oh. Okay, just holler if you need anything.” She nervously smiled then walked away. “You gotta be nicer to people Erik.” I rolled my eyes. “What?! I didn’t tell her to fuck off did I?” he shrugged. “You’re unbelievable.” I palmed my forehead & moved on.

I was in the dresses section looking at options, wasn’t really feeling them. “Try this one.” Erik pulled the dress from the back. It was a black lace off shoulder midi dress. “It’s beautiful baby.” I felt his soft, loving lips peck my neck. It sent shivers down my spine to my netheregions.

“I want to get you this dress. You would be even more perfect in this dress and I’m not taking no for answer either.” His deep baritone voice sent shivers down from my spine to my nether regions. All I could breathe out was an “Ok.”

“Now let’s buy something that you’re gonna wear underneath it.” He hugged me from behind and we remained in that position till I was in the lingerie section. Erik was always hands on with me in public & even more so in the apartment.

But it was like he couldn’t help himself today, which made me even more anxious about tonight and my plan. I hope I don’t disappoint him with my inexperience.

“Is there anything else I help you with today?” The store clerk asked. “Nah, we’re good.” I smiled. Me and Erik were walking hand in hand out of the store, I’ve never touched a door handle or knob since we’ve dated.

I was smiling and he made a smirk small enough for only me to notice and appreciate. Then these guys were walking past us and one of them said under his breath “I didn’t know whales had two legs.” All three were laughing & I sighed and rolled my eyes, these kind of stupid comments are nothing new to me; dealt with them all my life.

But Erik, Erik’s whole demeanor changed and he stopped walking so quickly I almost dropped my bags & keel over; he quickly released my hand to confront them. “Ayo, what the FUCK did you say?!” He gritted his teeth as his anger rose. I was trying to hold him back, but it was useless he had no desire to let it go. “W-who me?” He responded out of fear and nervousness.

“Yeah you, what the fuck did you say? And you better say it to my face too nigga, not that pussy ass under your breath bullshit!” Erik was face to face with the man. “I-I mean come on man you gotta admit she’s–“ before he could finish his sentence.

Erik struck the man hard in the face, knocking him out cold with one hit. His other two friends could only watch in horror & my hands were covering my whole mouth in shock.

“Do y’all wanna talk shit now?!” He animalisticly replied looking at the man’s friends like they were his next prey. They both shook their heads. “Well since I knocked the block off your homie, y’all the ones that gotta apologize to my girl.

“Come here Y/N.” I froze in fear, then he looked at me and softened his face to indicate that he at least meant me no harm. “Come here.” His hand reached out for mine and I walked out and reached for his till we were holding hands and he moved me in front of him still holding hands. His grip on me was gentle, but his glare at the other men was lethal.

“Now both of you apologize… now.” “W-We’re s-sorry.” “Say it like you mean it, look at her when you say that shit!” “W-We’re sorry ma’am.” they spoke in unison. “And she’s beautiful too right?!” he questioned. “She’s beautiful… gorgeous!” they replied one after the other. “She is, thank you very much.” he normalized his tone.

“Now get the fuck out of our faces before I make y’all go night night like you’re bitch ass friend here.” They both picked up their passed out friend and ran off till they were out of our sight. “C’mon baby.” he regained his soft tone. He hugged me and my whole body went limp at the realization of what I just witnessed.

We walked over to the car, he opened my car door & I unlocked and opened his on the other side. He got in and took a deep breath then turned his head to look at me as I kept my face straight ahead. “Baby look at me.” I blatantly ignored him. “Y/N look at me… please.”

I turned my head to him with my indifferent expression. “Baby, I’m sorry I scared you. Those guys were jerks and today is too important to let anyone or anything make you feel anything short of beautiful.

I apologize for my behavior, please forgive me? I could never forgive myself if I ruined today for you.” He had that sad puppy dog eyed look that I normally only see at home. Knowing Erik, he was never the one to apologize at all.

So I knew this was sincere, he was still waiting on my response. “I can only forgive you on one condition.” I responded. “Name it.” His face softened as if he was going to pout.

“You must promise me that you will never do anything like that again!” I demanded. He looked at me as if I told him to go fuck himself. “I was defending you, those guys were disrespecting you!” He responded.

“Those guys are idiots and idiots are going to talk shit no matter what. I don’t let it bother me.” “They’re not going to disrespect me and they damn sure are not going to disrespect you! I’ll make sure of that!”

“YOU CANNOT FIGHT EVERY DAMN BODY THAT SAYS OR DOES SOME SHIT YOU DON’T LIKE!” I yelled. It caught him completely by surprise that my voice could even go that high or that my temper would flare up like that. He had goosebumps forming in between his scars with his eyebrows raised in shock.

“Fuck, you’re right.” I raised my eyebrow at him “Come again?” “You’re right baby.” He sighed. “Mmm, one more time my nigga. I didn’t hear that.” I leaned forward in his direction with my loose curls tucked behind my ear.

“You’re right Y/N! Now stop being an asshole.” He rolled his eyes and we chuckled. “Happy Anniversary baby.” He kissed me on my forehead and promised to never scare me like that again. In the back of my mind I was curious as to why he was so agreeable today.

##  _**Evening:** _

We returned home and Erik wasted no time to handle his business on the stove. He absolutely  _ **refused**_  to let me help or do anything. It was all a mix of “Sit yo beautiful, thick ass down.” “Nah, I got this beautiful.” & “Aye, stop touchin shit; I’m good.”

It got to the point he even “banished” me to his bedroom so I wouldn’t “fuck up the fung shui” as he put it. “Nigga spell it!” I yelled down the hall. He turned his head quick and threw three finger drops of water at me. I squealed and slammed the door shut, only to told “See? Stop talking shit!”

He playfully laughed and walked away. I took a shower and put on my makeup and put on the dress he bought me with the matching shoes nothing else underneath so that there was nothing blocking me from giving him my all on this night.

“Come out her Y/N, the food ready.” I walked out of the room down the hallway and entered the kitchen. Erik was setting the finishing touches on the table, he stood over it looking so proud of it. His dreads and clothes looked a total mess but he had soft R&B music playing in the background, I’m shocked he even cared for the genre.

I softly cleared my throat and he turned his head so quickly his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. I shyly looked away smiling at his mesmerizing glare, he had the expression of a child on Christmas morning.

I stroked my wavy hair and tucked a loose part behind my ear. He gulped hard as he began to speak. “You look…” His voice cracked and he cleared his voice to regain his baritone. “You look so beautiful. Please, come sit down.” He pulled out my chair.

I walked over and sat down in the dining room, we barely use it so it was the nicest place in the apartment. He barely touched me like I was a porcelain doll, probably because his clothes was messy from cooking. “I-Imma get dressed and I’ll pour you a drink. Don’t move, don’t move o–“ he hit the side of the walkway while walking to his room backwards. I tried so hard to contain my laughter because his face became embarrassed. “I’m good, I’m good.” He rubbed his injured shoulder, turned around and closed the door behind him. He took about 15 minutes before he re-emerged from the room he wasn’t as dressed up as me, but we were home so it didn’t bother me at all. He sat down & his gaze hasn’t left me since he first saw me. “You okay babe?” I asked in a slightly menacing tone. “Y-yeah, it’s just… It’s just this is the longest I’ve ever been ion a relationship. Hell, this might be might be my very first real one.” he confessed in a nearly mouse like tone. “Me too.” I matched his tone. “It’s been a whole year already and if anyone would’ve told me that I would be in a relationship with a wonderful woman like you for more than a week. I’d laugh like an asshole to they face.” he slightly chuckled as he shook his head and I joined in.

“But nah for real, even though I can’t stand him sometimes… I’m glad my pretentious ass, bitch ass cousin T’Challa helped smoothed out at least  _some_  of my edges. But you,  _ **you**_  made me a real man. You opened my eyes and taught me so much more than anyone I’ve ever met in my life in such a seemingly short time, I don’t wanna say a nigga is getting soft of nothing. But you helped me find myself and I wish my father was still alive so he could meet the woman who changed my life for the better. I-I love you Y/N and even that shit I thought I would never say… to anyone.” A single tear fell from my eye as he bared his entire soul to me and he did it so effortlessly. “But I like your cousin.” I sniffled. I look up to see him quickly wipe his eyes, but it was too late. He smiled as a  reflex. “Shit can we eat?! A nigga hungry, you got a real nigga tearing up over my food & shit.” We both laughed and began eating our food. Erik went all out, he made Fried chicken, candied yams with a honey glaze, greens with turkey necks swimming in it, mac and cheese that was extra cheesy with the breadcrumbs on top. He had nice hot Hawaiian King Rolls on deck with rice and too many other foods to mention. He pulled out all the stops for tonight & everything was so delicious I was a bit relieved, but amazed. “Oh my Goodness baby, everything tastes so good. Who taught you how to cook?” I wiped the corners of my mouth. He chuckled and said. “I told you I got skills, you over there tryna play me. But nah, while growing up in the foster care system I had no choice, but to grow up & learn shit on my own. One of those things was cooking and I actually love to cook; I fed the other kids & I fed my bros in the Navy too & I made a grip in MIT selling plates to pay off my tuition.” “Wow, I guess I should let you throw down in the kitchen more often.” I chuckled.

“I would cook for you every night, but you all traumatized about a daggone toaster I never bothered to even ask and let you do your thing.” he joked as he kissed my forehead. “Well lesson learned, I’m sorry that I ever doubted you.” “I told you, you don’t know everything about me girl. Now, call me by my real name..” he replied in his full Cali boy accent. I raised an eyebrow. “Erik?” I replied. “No my love.” he smirked. “Call me N’Jadaka. My father gave me that name.” “Hmm.. well I very much like that name, Nin-Ja-da-ka.” I pronounced. He grinned as I got up and pecked him on the lips which almost instantly turned into a full on kiss that quickly became hot and heavy. We shared moans between each kiss & our tongues synchronized with each other in a fluid motion as if they were dancing. He held onto me as each kiss passed by my body heat grew to the point I thought we would melt into each other. I almost lost complete control and fell in bliss when he attacked my neck and left soft but passionate kisses on me, but I knew I couldn’t keep this secret about myself any longer. In one swift, nearly violent motion I pushed Erik back off my neck. He looked so confused, but worried. “What happened Y/N? Was I too rough?” “No, no, no It’s not that.” I replied then covered my face with my hands to prevent from crying. “Talk to me.” he placed his hands on my shoulders. “It’s so stupid. Here you are baring your soul to me, but I haven’t been completely honest with you.” His eyebrow raised “What are you saying?” he now became suspicious of my next choice of words. “Remember when I told you I was celibate the day we first met.” “Yeah?” his eyebrow still raised. “

Well truth is Erik… I mean N’Jadaka. I-I-I’m actually a virgin.” I sheepishly replied. His smile curled up like the Cheshire cat from Alice & wonderland and he began laughing loudly… almost  _ **too**_  loud. I almost became insulted that he thought me confessing my virginity to him was joke. I huffed at him in frustration and began to walk off, he then grabbed my arm and stopped me in his tracks. His hands that used to rough like coarse sandpaper felt smooth on my delicate skin which made me freeze like an antelope in headlights. “That’s it?” He asked. “Of course, that’s it.” I replied offended as I tried to remove myself from his firm, but soft grip. “Wait, don’t get mad Y/N, I’m not laughing at you.” He playfully tugged on my arm. “I’m laughing at the fact that you think I didn’t already knew.” I raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean you already knew?” I questioned. “It’s hella obvious babe, you wouldn’t cuddle with a nigga… even on the couch.” He released his grip on me and I folded my arms at him. “You tense up hard whenever I touch you, even graze you sometimes.” I scoffed. “That don’t mean shit Erik!” “I’ve been with a lot of girls in my lifetime and none of em get like you when I touch em.” He playfully smiled at me. “That’s how I  _knowwwwww_ you different.” “What else?” “What else what?” He sounded confused.

“What else made you think I was a Virgin?” I placed my hands on my hips. “I ain’t tryna drag you on our anniversary babe.” He snickered. “Nahhhh nigga, since you know a mannerisms of a Virgin & shit; read my ass! Tell me about  _me_ son!” I got slightly annoyed, but intrigued. He hissed then shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, just don’t get mad.” he shrugged & I refolded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

He sat down on the arm of the couch, tussling through his dreads and looked up at me. “Aight, well it’s your clothes… it’s like your fashion sense hasn’t evolved since middle school. If I didn’t pick out that dress, you’d probably wear some long sleeve bullshit. You too damn pretty, sexy & grown to be covering your body like that.” I scoffed again. “I cannot believe this.” I shook my head. “And let’s face it… your panty selection is trash.” “THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN MY PANTY SELECTION IS TRASH ERIK?!?!” I screamed infuriated at this point. “I mean no disrespect baby girl, but your draws scream ‘I ain’t let a nigga hit and I’m not tryna let him hit.’” He poorly mocked my voice. “They straight up great great granny panties, just disgraceful & disrespectful.” He started laughing again. “You been through my gotdamn panty drawer nigga?!” His face got screwed up. “No!” he grunted as he sucked his teeth. Some of your laundry get mixed in with mine and I’ve seen some things…  _terrible_  things.” His eyes briefly opened wide jokingly. “Oh stop it!” I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him back. “But seriously though…” he held my hands and pulled me close to him as he bit his full bottom lip. “I never wanted to ever pressure you. I knew that when you were ready, I wouldn’t have to ask.” He gently stroked my loose wave away from my face.

I looked at N’Jadaka up and down and both of my lips began to pucker at him. “What if…W-what if I told you I was ready now?” N’Jadaka looked confused. I stepped back and let my dress fall down to the floor, unapologetically revealing my bare naked body to him. Both of his eyebrows raised up at my unexpected act. I tried to cover my stomach, but he quickly grabbed me by my waist and I became parallel to his face. “Nah, whatchu covering up for? You look so good naked baby.” He moved away my arms from covering my torso & we smiled as our foreheads were touching, then he kissed my stomach. “Is this really what you want baby?” He breathed upon his return to my face. “Yes, I would be honored if you were my first Erik.” I breathed right back. We began kissing again, more passionately than ever before. He held onto my supple body in his warm embrace. My hand slid under his face and his hands were all over my body and when he got a hold of my thighs he lifted me up in one flawless motion. I yelped into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck in reflex of his swift motion. He laughed into my neck as he left love marks, he lead my body to the bedroom and laid me down so gently with his dominant frame looking down on me as if he was God…at least in my eyes. “Have you ever played with yourself?” he asked short above a whisper while planting soft tantalizing kisses on my neck down to both of my breasts. I let out a whimpering “mhmm.” as he continued. “Show me baby girl.” he led a trail of kisses back up to my cheek as he got up, I began inserting my fingers into myself. As I was building up my lady lust for him, he kept grabbing himself like he was tempted to reveal himself to me full of hesitation. I started rubbing on my clit on one hand and grabbing my full breast with another all while looking at him getting harder by the second.

“Show me… I wanna see it.” I breathed through a moan. “Are you sure? I’m not tryna scare you away princess.” I bit my lip and my stare became even more intense as I got wetter. “I’m not fucking scared of you… show me.” He chuckled as he stroked his chin and tussled his dreads before he removed his pants. “Oh my God.” I whimpered as my eyes grew wide. He was well endowed and he saw my face and gave a devilish smirk. “I’m hungry again.” He harmonized. With a death grip on my thighs he slip my lower half over the bed, I yelped in pleasure and giggled. He bit his bottom lip, smiling through his eyes. “You ever fed a nigga this pussy baby?” I shook my head. “That means that it’s all for me  _ **only**_ me.” He wasted no time putting all of my lap in his mouth. “Ahhhhhhhh Er-Erik.” I hissed. His tongue danced around and on my clit. His free hand pushed up my tummy so he could swim deeper in my ocean. He was willing to drown in my ecstasy as my consecutive moans lead into sensual screams that echoed throughout the apartment. “Let the neighbors know who this belongs to.” “E-Erik.” I whined. “My  _real_  name…” He lapped his tongue in between my folds. “N-N-N’JADAKA! Oh fuuuuuuuck, fuck me!” I was losing control and I was in any place to fight for it back.

The skills he had with his tongue blew any chance of me backing out now. “You’re so wet for me, I’m proud of you.” He finally came up for air from between my legs, licking my juices from my full bodied inner thighs. He wiped his face and began stroking himself and licked his lips to show me that he was enjoying himself too. He took out a gold Magnum condom and covered his girth with the latex. “Can’t enter the chocolate factory without a golden ticket eh?” He jokingly raised oneI busted out laughing at him. “OMG! You are mad corny son!” I rolled over in tears from laughter, he rolled me back over and kissed me again. His dick pressed against my stomach as he applied more pressure onto the mattress. I slightly pushed him back. “Wait baby, I don’t wanna break it.” He scoffed at me. “You’re too damn cute.” He shook his head, I raised an eyebrow to him. “Girl, It’s a dick not a piece of plywood. I’ll be aight.” He laughed. “Well you fooled me with that log you got.” he snickered at my response. “Hol up.” he got up and turned on the speaker. The tune playing was so familiar… “Is-Is this [my song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DsweE862aOGc&t=YzlmZmYxMWRmNjk5NjY4OTdiN2ExNDU0ZTViYmUzZTY1NWMyNWZiZCw2MjFmNDUwYTM3ZjBlNmVhMGY4ZTU0MzNlNGZiMmM2NWE3NDRkNGE0) babe?” He nodded. “This is _our song_ , and after tonight, this will have a whole new meaning to us.” My eyes got starry and misty all at once, he would always tell me how he thought this song was wack, but here he is playing it for me and calling it our song. “Grab your knees baby, hold them back like this. You good?” I nodded as he slapped his cock onto my clit. He rubbed himself between my folds before he inserted himself inside me. I grunted at this new sensation he was giving me, it hurt at first but then he kissed me on my earlobe. “Relaxxxxxx…” he hissed in my ear. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” he was steadying his pace to be as gentle as possible. I took a deep breath as I adjusted to him, he cupped my face. “You straight?” he asked and I nodded. “Ok, imma go a lil deeper. “You so damn tight Y/N, let me know if you can’t take it all.” “I can take it baby.” I moaned. He slid even further inside of me and my back arched sharply.

“Oh God!” I yelled. “You’re doing so good babe, c’mon.” he motivated. I adjusted to the next level of him until all of him was inside and I was fully accustomed to feeling him. He started picking up the pace and all the pain from before went away once I let my body relax. He started pumping in and out, I was spewing a perfect mixup of moans and curses along with Erik’s names as I clawed at his back. He was so focused on me but was enjoying me as well. He hissed, cussed and went even faster. “You’re so perfect, the fuuuck.” He whispered. I was getting even wetter as he went faster. “Tell me this is all for me princess.” “It’s all for you Erik, ooh it’s all for youuuu.” “Nobody’s gonna get my shit?” He started getting rougher. “No one will have me like you N’Jadaka.” “Who this pussy belong to?” His hand slipped under the side of my throat. “It belongs to you, It’s all for you… Erik please.” He applied more pressure. “Please what? Please what?!” I started pushing him back as I started to peak. “Nuh uhh, why you running? You wanted this right? Stay your fine ass right there. WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!” I released my arms onto the bed enthralled in the ecstasy that he had me under. He grabbed my waist with both of his hands and pounded my core. “OH. MY. GOD. ERIK, WHAT. THE. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!” I screamed each word in unison of his thrust rhythms. “You better cum on this dick.” He demanded. “I feel you cumming, you better cum on this dick.” He knew my body better than I did. I grunted as he put in work and I creamed all over his dick. “That’s it, that’s it. Cum like that for daddy.” I heaved. “Oh, we ain’t done yet…” he slapped the side of my thigh. “What?” I huffed. “Nahhhh, I ain’t no New York minute nigga. I’m ruining those guts of yours all night, now turn that ass around.” “Shit.” He slapped my ass hard as I turned around. He smoothly arched my back and dived back inside. He was still controlled my waist, keeping a firm grip on my plush flesh. “So fucking soft.” He hissed. “I’ve waited so long for you

I was back to this sexual nirvana that I longed for, he now released his grip and lowered his body on top of me and whispered in my ear… “Throw it back Y/N.” “Howwwww?” I cooed. “Bounce that ass on me like you did this morning.” I started bouncing on him and he held my back down further compromising my frame. “There you go, there you go.” He matched my pace. “Go faster ma.” I thoughtlessly picked up speed and he threw his head back. “Oh fuck! Just like that, keep going.” I turned my head and looked up at him with his eyes closed and his dreads all over his face. “Come for me again Y/N, come for me again.” He got a hold of my waist again and went deeper inside me while his thrusts were uncontrollable. I let out a string of curse words attached to his name while speaking in tongues and when I released my orgasm I was squirting my juices all over the lower half of his body. He pulled himself out of my body with the devil’s grin on his face. “Oh my God, what did I just do?!” I rose my body up as my thighs and vagina were left dripping wet that lead to the sheets. “I just made you squirt baby, it was a good one too… Gotdamn girl.” He was out of breath but showed no signs or desire of stopping. “Get on your knees and come taste yourself.” He was waving his member while stroking himself. “Didn’t I just pee on myself?!” I exclaimed in terror. He chuckled & shook his head. “No, you came believe me. Now if I tell you to come here again, I won’t as nice as I am now.” He growled. I turned around and began crawling on the floor till I was under him & sat on my knees. “Open that mouth,  _sithandwa sam_.” he murmured. “What did you say?” I looked confused. “I called you ‘my love’ in my native language.” I’ll teach you a few things soon, I just need you t–“ I took all of him in my mouth in one full motion. His head flew back and his eyes were opened wide as he became paralyzed by my unforeseen action.

All he could do was helplessly grab a chunk of my hair. “Yo, you wild as fuck!” His knees buckled. He was fucking my mouth with such an intensity soon after and I was gagging hard. He took me out of his mouth and my saliva was all over the area where we stood. “Ah fuck! You nasty… shit!” He exclaimed. I giggled at the stunned look on his face. “C’mere, c’mere…” he breathed, he was at his point of climax. He wanted me just to give him a  _little_  push over the edge. I continued my mission for him to fill me up with his seed. “Yeah Y/N, that’s it. Let daddy cum in that pretty mouth. Keep going.” He motivated. I even licked underneath his shaft and worked my way all around his lap. He picked my full bodied self up and threw me on the bed and went back inside of me with no mercy this time around. “What… happened… to… cumming… in… my… pretty… mouthhhh?” I straining my voice as I arched my back.

“I want to cum inside you instead. Take me in Y/N  _all_  of me. Ndifuna ukuba ubelethe umntwana wam.” He softly spoke into my ear repeatedly as he stroked himself inside of me from the side. He could barely contain himself & at this point we were going strong raw. He let out his final string of curses, groans and thrusts in honor of my name, then he released himself inside of me, I felt his fluids fill me so warmly. I sighed as I felt his seed go deeper into my walls. He rested his chin on top of my head while stroking my hair. We laid naked in this position for a whole half an hour until he spoke “I think we should go to sleep now.” I snorted. “Oh you think?” I sarcastically replied as he got up. “See? I was gonna get you some clothes, but now since you wanna be a smart ass and shit. Now you can get yo own damn clothes.” He jokingly snapped at me as he walked out the room to the hallway closet. I crawled over to the edge of the bed. “Boy, you better not leave me naked like this… Get me some damn clothes!” I laughed. “Hell naw, get yo lazy ass up & get yo own shit!” He yelled back.

He poked his head back in the room smiling like an idiot “I’m just fucking with ya cutie… here.” He throws one of his white tees and a pair of his basketball shorts at me as he walked with in the room with his pajama pants. “I bet you didn’t even put draws underneath.” He quickly pulled down the front of his pants and proudly replied “NOPE!” He stuck his tongue out ruffling his dreads with his free hand. I cracked up at him. “Goofy ass.” I put on his clothes and rolled over on the bed. We shortly fell asleep in each other’s arms. “I belong to you now.” I whispered into my sleep.

##  _**The Morning After:** _

_**** _

In the morning, I woke up by myself in his bedroom. I got up and rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. “Erik?” I sleepishly moaned. No response, he was not in the whole apartment. I thought he was playing games with me “N’Jadaka, where are you?” I walked into the kitchen to see a whole feast already prepared on the table and a note with my name in calligraphic script. “Y/N, you were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t want to disturb you. I couldn’t sleep most of the night thinking about all the fucked up things I used to do and yet you see past my pain, my anger, my angst towards the world. I lived my whole life in uncontrollable anger, pain and self-isolation, no one ever bothered to see me, the  _real me._ I didn’t know what real love,  _true_  love meant until I met you. I knew the first day we met that you were something truly special, that’s why I went away for two years to see my cousin so I can work on being the man you  _need_. I never understood what stability meant, matter of fact I feared it so much because of everything I’ve lost. Even with all my degrees, my accolades, the only thing that has ever made me feel whole is you. And ever since last night, I realized that I cannot live my life without you… You mean everything to me, that’s why I want you to be my umfazi.”

Then you turned around and see your love on bended knee, holding up an engagement ring box. His stance kneeling down was firm but his hands were shaky and his forehead had sweat that was poorly covered by his dreads and his serious, but soft face. His eyes were Amber brown, which despite his past show innocence yet a hint of fear. “Y/N?” He gulped hard. “I meant every word in that letter throughout my whole being. I now know peace,  _true_  peace that is within my heart comes from you and your love for me. I haven’t been the best man I could be for you. I’ve lied, manipulated, cheated and abused your love for me is so many ways except physical. I don’t deserve you, I  ** _never_**  deserved a woman like you. But you never left my side, my whole life everyone I have ever cared for has either died or left me alone. Before I met you my whole life was pain, death and suffering. You made me lay down my weapons and armor and told me to fight no more and held me in your arms.”

He sighed and held my hands. “Your tenderness is what I’ve always wanted, but never knew how to obtain. Baby girl, I know I ain’t shit and I know there’s so much I need to do to prove I’ve changed completely. But I wasn’t lying when I said that I can’t live without you in my life. “Will you honor me by being my wife Y/N?” My eyes began swelling up full of tears and you couldn’t help but fall madly in love with him again. “Girl, my damn knee about to give out. I need an answer.” He nervously chuckled. I leaned over him and swooped his dreads to the side and kissed him. “Yes, yes I will be your wife!” A warm smile appeared on his face from ear to ear as he got up to kiss me vigorously, but sweetly. He hugged me tightly and in my ear He whispered. “I belong to you now too.” And there we stood in each other’s embrace, I cannot wait to start our lives as  _Mr. & Mrs. Erik Stevens_…

**Author's Note:**

> Xhosa lesson:
> 
> sithandwa sam - “my love/darling ”
> 
> Ndifuna ukuba ubelethe umntwana wam - “I want you to birth my child.”
> 
> ikumkani wam - “My Queen”
> 
> umfazi - “Wife” (used as in ‘my wife’ in this context)


End file.
